


From Broken to Break Out

by Ultra



Category: Leverage
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Danger, Devotion, Gen, Hospitals, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt 'Leverage, any of the team, "break me out of this hospital right now or I swear. . ." by Kalira.





	From Broken to Break Out

When Eliot woke up to the sound of beeping machines it was almost a relief, just knowing they got all out alive, then he saw Parker, folded in on herself, with red-rimmed eyes and no words to give him.

He met her gaze and held it, the question he couldn't bear to verbalise had two possible answers - one bad, one worse - and once she let him know which one was true, the break out was on.

"Let's go steal back Hardison."


End file.
